


Rogue Zero

by weakinteraction



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Scarif wasn't the first time Jyn was involved in getting information to Leia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/gifts).



**Thesis**

Leia walks into the cantina, pulling the hood even further down over her face. The blaster at her hip feels heavy; she resists the urge to reach down, put a hand on it to reassure herself. That, she is sure, would be the quickest way to actually start trouble.

Officially, she is sleeping, weary from the long hyperspace journey the senatorial delegation has taken to this remote world. With her bodyguard's help and some clever holography, she has a small window of opportunity to complete her first real mission for the Rebellion.

She scans the tables, looking for her contact.

**Antithesis**

Jyn sits at the table, waiting, drinking in tiny sips.

She can tell now that she has got herself mixed up in Rebel business. Not Saw's group, the "mainstream" Rebels. She didn't realise at first, just thought she'd picked up an easy, surprisingly lucrative courier job. She should have known better. "Keep your head down" has been her mantra since Saw abandoned her.

But she's here now, watching the door, waiting for whoever her contact is to walk in so that she can get the job done, get out, get paid, and then get off-planet as fast as she can.

**Synthesis**

They sit opposite each other, both having to suppress their surprise when they see how young the other is.

They exchange the pass phrases they were taught, but something makes both of them linger. They exchange names -- fake ones -- and meaningless small talk, both looking to extend this chance encounter, just a little. And then a little more.

Eventually, they must part. They're starting to draw attention, and it's past time they both had to be elsewhere.

As they transfer the data chip, their hands linger, fingers intertwining for just a moment, touch expressing the things that lying words cannot.


End file.
